epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Anna is a playable character in the who hails from Greenwood Village. She made her first appearance in Bullet Heaven as a playable character before becoming the protagonist of . Appearance Anna is depicted as a young adult, most likely in her 20s, with green hair and green eyes. Her default attire is a brown dress with a pair of golden bauble hairclips. She is always seen wielding a bow and arrow. Personality Anna is a cheerful girl who enjoys nature and is a hunter by trade. She tends to be largely carefree and childish, though she is very dedicated to her goals. In EBF4, she is the driving force of the plot, dragging Matt, Natalie and Lance along on her quest to recover the Sacred Jewels before they can be used for evil. She is easily the most moralistic character, and while her righteous nature puts her at odds with the rest of the party's less than noble tendencies, she generally cannot do much to stop them. Unlike Natalie, she is not depicted as a fan-service character and her breasts are relatively small. She often makes references to Natz's large breasts, asking her what she eats, whether she can see them, or even reacting spitefully to her, saying that unlike Natalie she earns respect without needing a well-endowed chest to do so. She is often jealous of Natalie because the latter always steals the boys' attentions without even trying. In EBF5, Anna's personality undergoes relatively few changes. However, her initial motive has changed with the scenario; instead of wanting to retrieve the stolen jewel, Anna aims to stop Lance, whose army and global domination plans are a threat to her hometown. As the plot progresses she lessens her rage towards Lance, focusing more on the task at hand. She strongly dislikes the Monoliths that have landed across the world. She gets along better with all of her party members outside of Lance than in EBF4, especially Natalie. Anna is also the top hunter in Greenwood and seems to have taken the role of a vigilante. She lives with her parents, who are shown to be kind and loving albeit not wholly approving of her allies (when first meeting them, her father asks "So who's the boyfriend, the homeless tramp or the school shooter?"). Abilities Anna is the ranger of the group, with high accuracy and evade in battles. Her skills include multiple types of arrow attacks (which include a variety of elements such as , , and ) that rely on her attack stat and a few nature-themed spells that are based on her magic attack. She also packs a few unique healing spells and can learn most shared healing skills. Anna is the physical counterpart to Lance; she relies mostly on physical attacks, but has some strong magical attacks available if needed. Anna can be built as a pure damage-dealer, but she has a healing skill in her base skillset which es the player at the same time and can learn Revive as a shared skill, which means that she can back up Natalie as a secondary healer for the group or even replace her, leaving Natalie to be a magical damage dealer. In EBF5, Anna can no longer learn Cleanse, but also has the only healing skill without a cooldown in the Renew line, and the presence of debuff removing food means that a loss of Cleanse is not a serious issue. That said, she now has a more versatile selection of offense, including area-of-effect Bio attacks, random-targeting options for her arrows, and a Holy attack that can be used without worry. Gallery Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Emotes Emo0091.jpg Emo0092.jpg Emo0093.jpg Emo0094.jpg Emo0095.jpg Emo0096.jpg Emo0097.jpg Emo0098.jpg Emo0099.jpg Emo0100.jpg Emo0101.jpg Emo0102.jpg Emo0103.jpg Emo0104.jpg Emo0105.jpg Emo0106.jpg Emo0107.jpg Emo0108.jpg Emo0109.jpg Emo0110.jpg Emo0111.jpg Emo0112.jpg Emo0113.jpg Emo0114.jpg Emo0115.jpg Emo0116.jpg Emo0117.jpg Emo0118.jpg Emo0119.jpg Emo0120.jpg Trivia * When Anna falls in battle, her ghost does not hover above her body, unlike with the other characters. Instead, a wooden idol appears, possibly suggesting that the idol may be or contain her spirit. ** Furthermore, Anna is the only character whose 'Protect' animation does not result in some sort of apparent magic, but rather a wooden idol. * In her idle animations, she can be seen carrying a bush, or playing a Flute or Ocarina. This is a reference to Saria from Ocarina of Time. ** In EBF4, the bush to pet is picked at random between Dark, Green, Muddy and Red Bushes; the Snow Bush is not an option, possibly due to the wide branch sticking out of its head, that would fully cover Anna's face. In EBF5, it is always a Green Bush with a random skin. * Anna bears a strong resemblance to the owner of the first shop in first . However, as the shopkeeper has larger breasts and appears to be a mage instead of a ranger, it is unclear if the resemblance is coincidental or not. * According to Matt Roszak, the first drawing of the character who would become Anna was simply "an excuse for crazy hair". When the official artwork of EBF4's archer character was revealed, Roszak was still looking for names. * Unlike Natalie, clicking on Anna's breasts don't makes them jiggle, even with Cow Costume equipped (which makes her breasts as large as Natalie's). ** However, in EBF5 it is possible to move two of her hair ends (the one covering her eye, and the one "behind" her uncovered eye) by moving the cursor over them. They can move in two directions, depending on cursor's. *Upon learning Anna lives with her parents, the party asks Anna's age; her reply is "I'm a cartoon, I'm as old as you want me to be!" However, she does appear to be the youngest of the party members aside from NoLegs (who is a cat and therefore probably well under 20). Navigation Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bullet Heaven Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Characters Category:Anna